


A Story That You Think You've Heard Before

by Lunaria6689



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bittersweet, Blind Character, Everybody Dies, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I wrote the first chapter at midnight with zero proof reading, Idk haven't thought that far ahead, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Men Cuddling, Though it's more like 'smut??????', Time Traveler Karl Jacobs, helga can't spell, no beta we die like men, potential body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaria6689/pseuds/Lunaria6689
Summary: Dream reflects on his past by reading the accounts left by the village that went mad.
Relationships: Cat/Cornelius, Helga/Pretty much everybody, Robin & Cat, Robin & Cornelius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	A Story That You Think You've Heard Before

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I felt like doing something with my 2021. I would like to say that this story is rated explicit for a reason. This is going to be bloody, this is going to be sad, and I expect that some may find this content triggering so I'm placing notes at the beginning of each chapter with the TWs.
> 
> TW: Implied abuse, slut-shaming, mentioned murder, and explicit swearing

_Town log - september 3rd_  
_the potato harvest is going well maugre the want of staff on hand. Jack is demanding we raise the prices of our crop to compose up for the extra labor he hath been putting 'i. helga is still a callet, she shall receive a punishment for this_

_Town log - september 4th_  
_potato harvest should'st be finished by to-morrow if all stays to resolve. Jack's demand hath been granted._  
_mine wife is lusting after cornelius and picking fights with bob. Her insolence shall be punished._

"He was always so fucking pretentious," Dream mumbled.

_Town log - september 5th_  
_greEn sexy man dIed. corpse foUMd by the blind cAt bOy. Miles gOt my world famEs dUndARhed. BliNd cat bOy caled me the "w" wOrd cUZ I pICKed On the Irphan, sO we kiled hIm._

"I'm sorry love. I didn't know this would happen." Dream rubbed the paragraph with his thumb as if hoping it would count as an apology to his fallen lover.

_Town log - september 6th_  
_The bitch gave everybody the plague last night, we couldn't do the deed. Only good thing she's ever done is get that fucking orphan killed._

Dream let the tears roll down his face. It felt too difficult to force them away.

_Town log - september 7th_  
_She's had her usefulness, the slut walked the street. Now she's dead. Bob and I took the last two kills. They're dead and we won._

Dream closed the book. In silence he sat, for the longest while he simply stared. He paid it no mind as the tears escaped his mask and fell to his shirt.

"Dream, what are you doing here," Karl asked.

"Reading the logs of an old town. History gets pretty fucked up. I'm sure you'd know," Dream answered. He kicked himself from the desk, the wheels humming as they rolled against the wooden floor. In a single motion, Dream was on his feet and passing the other man.


End file.
